What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger)
by Song Of Hope
Summary: Kunzite is still trying to get Ai back. It was a bad idea to try and do it in a karaoke bar, in front so many people. R


**Song Of Hope: I decided that I needed to write this. It's been a while since I wrote a fic based off of Ai Minasan, and she's supposed to be my main OC. I know she dates Kyoya, but this is based off of earlier in her timeline, before the start of Ai Minasan (which I am still editing), when she's about 14. Based off of "Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You)". R&R**

Ai, Koi, Hakuchoo, and Hiromasa were all at a sushi bar, which also had a karaoke bar, where someone was trying (and failing) to sing the solo acoustic version of "Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence. Ai was just about to eat a piece when the doorbell rang, showing someone had walked in. Now, it wouldn't have bothered her if it wasn't for the fact of _who_ it was. This _who_ tried to walk over to her, but her friends/sister got in the way. Hakuchoo glared at the boy.

"Go away!" Koi nodded.

"We don't want you here!" Hiromasa gave this guy a glare so sharp that he would've been stabbed repeatedly with a katana (which is improper use).

"You've already hurt her once, we're not letting you near her again." Ai put her hand on Hiromasa's shoulder, who was in the middle of the three protective friends.

"Guys, it's alright. I can handle myself just fine, as well as this jerk." Her friends didn't move. "Seriously guys, _back off_!" Hiromasa glanced back at her.

"This guy-"

"Hiromasa Takahashi, move!" His eyes widened. She always called him Hiro-kun, so if she was calling him Hiromasa, she must've been really mad. He did what she said, and beckoned the other two to do the same. They didn't look very happy about it, but they did. Ai glared at the boy that had walked up.

"What do you want Kunzite? I already told you that we're over!" The guy called Kunzite gave Ai a sly smile.

"That's the thing, I don't think that you really want that."

"I'm not dating a guy who goes around spreading rumors about me and who doesn't even bother telling his friends that he's dating me! You're a total jerk, and other words I won't say in public!" The MC called out to the floor after the girl ended her total butchery of Evanescence.

"Alright, thank you Anzu, next up, we have Kunzite!" Kunzite smiled at her.

"I'll prove it then." He went up and sang "I Want You Back", the original Michael Jackson version, looking constantly at Ai as he sang. Koi looked disgusted, Hakuchoo looked like she was going to punch him in the face, and Hiromasa looked like he was about to explode. Ai managed not to show any emotion during the entire song. Once he was done, the MC clapped, as well as everyone else.

"And that was Kunzite, singing "I Want You Back"! Quite a show there bro! Okay, now it's open mic time! Who wants to go next?!" Ai stood up.

"I'll do it." Hakuchoo put her hand on Ai's shoulder.

"Ai, are you sure?" She nodded.

"I'm positive." Koi shook her head.

"No, don't go up there. That's what he wants!" Hiromasa nodded.

"He's looking for a reaction out of you! Don't fall into his trap again!" Ai looked blank still.

"I'm not going to do anything stupid. Trust me. I know what I'm doing." She walked up to the stage and whispered in the MC's ear.

"Alright then! We have Ai Minasan, singing a Kelly Clarkson song!" Koi's eyes widened.

"No, she's gonna sing "Behind These Hazel Eyes"! That's the only Kelly Clarkson song that she actually listens too!" Koi was about to go up, but Hakuchoo grabbed her shoulder.

"Just let her do this. Watch. We can't stop her now that she's up there." Ai held the mic up to her mouth.

"This song is for Kunzite." The music started, but it wasn't "Behind These Hazel Eyes". Hiromasa's eyes widened.

"This is definitely not "Behind These Hazel Eyes"." Ai started singing.

_"You know the bed feels warmer  
__Sleeping here alone  
__You know I dream in color  
__And do the things I want_

"_Think you got the best of me?  
__Think you've had the last laugh?  
__Bet you think everything good is gone  
__Think you left me broken down  
__Think that I'd come running back  
__Baby you don't know me cause you're dead wrong."_

She gave a glance over at Kunzite and pointed directly at him so everyone would look at him.

_"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
__Stand a little taller  
__Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
__What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
__Footsteps even lighter  
__Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

"_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger!  
__Just me, myself, and I  
__What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
__Stand a little taller  
__Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone."_

She lowered her finger and just stared at him with ice in her eyes.

"_You heard that I was starting over with someone new  
__They told you I was moving on over you!"_

Ai pointed a very accusing finger at him.

"_You didn't think that I'd come back  
__I'd come back swinging  
__You try to break me, but you see-"_

Ai pumped her fist into the air.

"_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
__Stand a little taller  
__Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
__What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
__Footsteps even lighter  
__Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

"_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger!  
__Just me, myself, and I  
__What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
__Stand a little taller  
__Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone."_

She pointed at Kunzite once again.

_"Thanks to you I've got a new thing started!  
__Thanks to you I'm not the broken hearted!  
__Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me!  
__You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning!  
__In the end…"_

Once again, she pumped her fist into the air, and all the girls (plus Hiromasa) did it with her.

"_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
__Stand a little taller  
__Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
__What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
__Footsteps even lighter  
__Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone!_

"_What doesn't kill you make you stronger, stronger!  
__Just me, myself, and I  
__What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
__Stand a little taller  
__Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

"_What doesn't kill you make you stronger, stronger!  
__Just me, myself, and I  
__What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
__Stand a little taller  
__Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

"_When I'm alone."_

Ai smiled at him.

"Do you understand me now?" Kunzite shook his head.

"I know that's not how you feel." People started throwing food at him. Ai glared at him and looked back at the MC.

"Would I be allowed to sing again?"

"Sure, no one else wants up here." She smirked at Kunzite.

"I'm particularly fond of "The Last Song I'm Wasting On You" these days. Or," she put down the mic and whipped out her Bey Launcher and her Bey, "I could just launch my Bey, Heart Venosus at you right here and now!" The girls all cheered her on. Koi and Hakuchoo jumped on the stage and started singing with Ai.

"_You just got burned."_

In shame, Kunzite left. They tossed their mikes to the MC, who hurriedly caught them and freaked a bit as they walked off the stage. Hakuchoo looked at Ai.

"You made it sound as if you'll never date again." Ai smiled and shook her head, looking through a window out at the stars.

"No, I don't think that I'll never love again. I just know it'll be a much better guy, and nothing like Kunzite." She sighed. "Someday."

**Song Of Hope: Wow, I'm really losing AI's character. I should write more stories with her. R&R**


End file.
